


Exhaustion

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Gratsu one-shots/drabbles [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Band Fic, Cuddles, Dorks, FTLGBTales, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Natsu is an author, One Shot, Will probably turn into something later, natsu is clingy, real world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Prompt four: You can't keep doing this.An AU that I'll eventually continue. Natsu is an author, Gray's in a band, and everyone lies together in the "dragon's" house because the pseudo siblings are all famous.What happens when Gray comes home from a tour and passes out from exhaustion?





	Exhaustion

_**Prompt: You can't keep doing this.** _

* * *

Gray hated this shitty LA hotel. There were far too many people here and far too few he liked. There was a reason he was here of course, a reason he still found impossible, but a reason none-the-less.

Two years ago today, his best friend, Loke had forced him into joining his band, which consisted of Gajeel, an eighteen-year-old guitar player who could only sing screemo properly, Jellal, a nineteen-year-old who could play the drums better than he'd ever heard, and Wendy, a sixteen-year-old sweetheart who played piano for themand sang every now and then. Loke played bass and sang back up, and I played secondary guitar and sang lead.

A year and seven months ago, they'd hit more than eight million subscribers on youtube. They had instantly been a hit, and that still shook Gray to his very core. Yes, they'd all known each other for years, yes, they'd played together before this, and yes, their friends and family liked it, but eight million people?

A year and two months ago, they'd finally agreed on signing to Fairy Tail Studios instead of any of the other hundred and something record companies. They'd had many success stories, including the owner of the house they lived in.

Eleven months ago, they'd played their first live concert about a half an hour away from home. It had been held in the foot ball stadium, six largest in the world, and it had been almost double the capacity.  _Double_. They'd been high off of the happiness for days.

Six months ago, they had their only real break in two years, and Gray found out that his childhood sweetheart, who he'd been dating since he was eleven, had been able to publish their first book under a pseudonym. They'd all celebrated Natsu's success back at the giant-ass house that belonged to his family.

And tomorrow?

Tomorrow they were playing thirty-second show in their world tour.

Life was being good to Gray, and he couldn't appreciate it more, especially since the last show was at home. He'd get to see everyone again, and that excited him more than he could ever describe.

* * *

Natsu loved his family's big house in Tennessee. His friend's families all lived there with them, but to him, they weren't his friend'd families; they were his family. It was enormous, and while most found it lonely, Natsu found it nice. He had a big family, and sometimes it payed off to be able to hide away for a few hours.

Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Loke, Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Grandine, and Atlas had lived there with his dad, Igneel, his brothers, Larcade and Zeref, and him for as long as he could remember. The adults had all been friends since they were little, so when they all succeed in their fields of intrest, they compiled their money and build the giant-ass house they all live in.

Ur, Ultear, Lyon, and Gray had joined them when he was four. They'd come down from Canada, and Natsu struggled with not mocking their accents.

Then, it was Natsu and Gray's best friend Erza when her parents were murdered. Everyone had welcomed her as if she were their own daughter, even if Atlas was the one who legally adopted her.

Lucy and Levy didn't join them until years later when they lost their apartment.

Jellal moved in when Ultear found out her best friend had spent his entire life on the streets.

No one in this house had a normal background, especially since the reason their parents knew each other was that they grew up in the same orphanage. Not to mention that they all seemed to excel at something.

Igneel used to be part of a alternative-rock band, and even though they broke up years ago, they still sell albums.

Grandine is a doctor known for curing the most incurable diseases, and once, she'd saved someone who'd been shot through the aorta. Not even she knows how she pulled that off.

Weisslogia and Skiadrum own a theater business that puts on musicals that rival Broadway.

Metalicana made detailed sculptures out of iron that go for upwards of one-hundred grand.

Sting and Rogue a gamers who record for youtube, and their channel has millions of subscribers.

Ur is a thrill-seeker who also became famous through youtube. She recorded the dangerous shit she did and posted it. It's... not for the faint of heart.

Larcade is a polyglot, and he travels the world to translate between who ever highers him to do so.

Zeref is a scientific genius, and he's done too much to list.

So when five of of them formed a band and became famous in just a few months, Natsu didn't bother to question it any more.

No matter how much Natsu loved his boyfriend and his family and the songs that he helped write, Atlas was Natsu's favorite. He was a published author with nearly fifty books, all best-sellers. He'd loved listening to Atlas's stories as a child, and ever since, he'd wanted to create that sense of wonder in anyone who read his stories.

There was just one problem.

If anyone saw the name "Dragneel" on the cover, it would immediately reach the top of the charts because of it.

He didn't want fame because of his name, he wanted it, because he'd earned it, so Natsu decided to make an anagram from his name, becoming "Aston Drengale" instead of "Natsu Dragneel."

As much as he loved that big house and everyone in it, it had been nearly  _half a year_  since Natsu had seen his boyfriend. He was touch-starved,  _dammit_ , and he wanted to grab onto him and never let go again.

On the bright side, he would get to in a week.

* * *

Gray new that lack of sleep was a bad thing, the same with forgetting to eat, but he forgot how much of a pain they were together. When he entered the giant-ass house he's called home for the majority of his life, he wasn't prepared for everyone to shout, "Welcome home!" The sudden noise sent Gray reeling backwards, and the only thing he could do is watch the pristine hardwood floors approach him, or was it the other way around?

* * *

Grandine had examined Gray the second he passed out, and Natsu was furious when she told them what it was, "He passed out from exhaustion. He probably hasn't eaten or slept in a while based off the way he looks."

" _Of course Gray worked himself to exhaustion. Or course that fucking idiot didn't take care of himself._ " Natsu had Yanked Gray onto his back the second the pink-haired woman was finished with him, dragging him upstairs to his room. " _You know what, this happens so often, I don't understand why I'm still surprised about it._ "

* * *

It had been nearly two days, and Natsu was terrified.

" _Damit, Gray. I'm going with you next time, even if it's only make you take care of yourself._ "

* * *

When Gray woke up, the first thing he noticed was a weight on his left arm. Natsu had fallen asleep beside him, head on his arm, and Gray nearly cooed at the sight.

The raven laughed softly and cleared his throat, "If you were any cuter, I think I'd die from adorableness overload."

Natsu being the light sleeper he was, bolted upright when Gray began to speak. He stared at him for a moment, eyes droopy and unfocused, and then they locked onto Gray's, penetrating down to his very soul the way they always did. "You're a fucking moron." He spat out. Gray had known him too long not to notice the lack heat and the massive amount of worry. The pinkette launched himself at Gray, enveloping the taller of the two in a hug. "I'm going to go get you some food, okay?" The whisper was nearly unheard in the silence, and reluctantly, they let go of each other.

When Natsu came back with a platter of different foods for them to share, Gray didn't even bother to be embarrassed about the enormous rumble from his stomach. He started to stuff his face, watching endearingly as Natsu did the same, and it wasn't long before it was all gone.

The curled up with each other again, unwilling to break the silence. The others had came in to say hi on several occasions, no one even blinking at the fact that Natsu had turned into an octopus in Gray's lap.

It was a quarter until one in the morning before Natsu spoke again, and it was just as quiet as the last time he'd spoken, "You know you can't keep doing this right?"

It took Gray a minute to respond, "Yeah I know." He sighed and buried his face into the soft pink hair he loved.

"Then please stop." Natsu looked up at him, eyes pleading.

Gray bent down to peck his lips, "Okay." Natsu smiled at him and continued the kiss.

They stayed that way for a while longer, only to fall unceremoniously off the bed when the door burst open violently, slamming against the wall in the process. "Hey love-birds! We're still having a movie marathon if you want to join-" Loke froze, before bursting into laughter at the odd position he found them in. They were tangled in the throw blanket Natsu had grabbed earlier, and both of them were completely upside down. He gained his sanity long enough to snap a picture, and at the glares of the two in the floor, he did the only logical thing he could.

He ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1,669
> 
> Hi guys! I was so fucking excited for this one that I managed to type it in less than half an hour. I really hope you like it, because while the others had about half a page of ideas for the story before I wrote it, this one had nearly six full pages. I eventually want to turn this into a full 20ish chapter story. I don't know when or how often I'll be able to update it, but I will eventually. There is another full story that I'm planning, but as with this one, I have no idea when I'll be able to start it.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!
> 
> Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> -Jinx


End file.
